Addicted to you
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Ryota is finding a hard time to tell ayako his feelings... until he's too late... who's the new guy 'Addicted' to ayako? finally a rival... read on!!!Read and reviw please 12 is up!! and waddya think? a ru/aya?do help me!! i have A LOT of ideas now...
1. Introducton Addicted to you

Insert standard disclaimers in here… I don't own slam dunk and I know… I will never…  
  
  
  
This is my first fic about this anime, and this pair… R & R are very well accepted!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
"Addicted to you"  
  
  
  
Last Friday 10:00 in the evening  
  
  
  
"Ryota, I don't have all night, what is it?" Ayako said irritated.  
  
  
  
"Well, um… since this is the perfect time… I want you to know that…" the young man in front of her shrugged.  
  
"Ryota… for the past few hours you hardly even spoke to me, you haven't looked me in the eye…" she replied then pouted.  
  
  
  
"I just like to say the dinner was really great and I would like to do it sometime again… I guess…" he manages to say.  
  
"Yes, our dinner was really great, it was really wonderful I'll be looking forward to the next…is that it?" she answered back looking at his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so better go inside then, good night." He replied shifting his gaze to another direction.  
  
"Yeah, be careful, good night." She replied opening the door behind her.  
  
  
  
The next week,  
  
"Ba-ke-ru!!!!!! That's it? " Mitsui exclaimed in front of the small forwards ears.  
  
"What do you want me to do huh? Tell me!!" he shouts slamming a ball in the 3-pointer's face.  
  
"Why you little…"  
  
"C'mon wanna fight try me?"  
  
  
  
/waaaaaack!!!!/  
  
/waaaaaaack!!!!/  
  
"Will the two of you put a sock into it?" a girl pointed out ready to slap them again.  
  
"Ouch… yeah, fine…" Mitsui replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The members of the Shohoku team went inside their locker room after the tiring practice.  
  
"If it hadn't been for this kitsune, I could have made another slam dunk!!!" the redhead argued.  
  
"Hn. even if I was not there or not it wouldn't matter you'll never make it anyways." He retorted.  
  
"Will the two of you shut up!! Quit arguing!!" the small forward inquired. And proceeded to the shower.  
  
  
  
"Look who's talking!! Like he made lots of points!!" the redhead pointed out.  
  
"Always looking at Ayako…" the fox added.  
  
Everyone muffled a laugh; this was the first time the two rivals (as Hanamichi always pointed out) agreed in one thing.  
  
  
  
"Oi, Ryota what happened to the date last Friday??" Kogure remembered.  
  
"Oi that's right Ryo-chin!! You kept on bragging about it last week!" Sakuragi insisted making evil stares at him.  
  
"Yeah, tell them what ACTUALLY happened Ryota!!" Mitsui inquired.  
  
"It's none of you're business fools!!!" he retorted.  
  
/Bang!!/  
  
One of the locker doors closed everyone looked disdainfully at Rukawa. Silence followed as Rukawa went outside.  
  
"What's that fox's drama all about?" Sakuragi questioned.  
  
"Heh, probably just jealous of you Sakuragi!!" Mitsui answered.  
  
"Mwaaaahahahahahahahahahaha!!! You're probably right Mitchy!!" Sakuragi laughed evilly.  
  
Everyone laughed as Sakuragi went in the shower, singing his favorite song… "Tensai…Sakuragi….."  
  
  
  
Ryota couldn't help but think about what had happen… 'What's with him?' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
*what's with Kaede Rukawa? Hmmmm… could be… is he?! Or just ….. find out…  
  
A/N well, this is my first fic, about SD, so please go easy on the comments ^_^;  
  
Thank you very much Yi-chan!! I hope you don't mind, this fic is based from yours!! You gave me the inspiration!!! You're a great friend!!! Really you are!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Listening

Insert standard Disclaimers in here please!!!  
  
  
  
"Addicted to You"  
  
Chapter 1: Listening  
  
  
  
"Oi defense!! Defense!!" Akagi shouted, clapping his hands.  
  
  
  
Another practice game, freshmen 24, seniors and sophomores 21.  
  
Hanamichi goes for a drive, aims a shot  
  
"Under Basketto shooootooo!!" he cried out, unfortunately the shot was too weak that it didn't even touched the ring.  
  
K'so… he flinched inwardly  
  
"Nice pass Hanamichi!!" the small forward hinted as he catches the ball.  
  
  
  
Ryota goes for a fast break…  
  
Ryota cringed as the fox guarded him sharply.  
  
K'so, damn it Rukawa get out of the way! He thought  
  
"Oi, Ryo-chin!!! Don't let that kitsune beat you!!" the redhead shouted turning his back from Mitsui who easily breaks away.  
  
"Ryota!! Pass!! Pass!!" Mitsui insisted from behind him.  
  
Mitsui catches the ball and shoots for a three.  
  
The score tied, 24-24, and only 17 seconds to play.  
  
The freshmen's ball, Hanamichi unknowingly passes the ball to Rukawa that drives in for a lay-up…  
  
8…  
  
5…  
  
  
  
4…  
  
3…  
  
He shoots…  
  
End of practice game, the ball went in.  
  
  
  
"Sugoi!! Sugoi!! Nice practice game guys!! That's all for today!!" ayako exclaimed, passing a towel to Akagi.  
  
The others, except Kogure, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Ayako went inside the locker.  
  
Ayako was fixing the records and doing some checking the team's schedules.  
  
"Hanamichi-kun, Rukawa-kun let's go!!" Kogure shouted, receiving glares from the two.  
  
  
  
Rukawa and Sakuragi are in the center of the court, staring at each other, mumbling things to each other.  
  
"You win this time fox, I'll let you go this time!!" he sneered eyeing the kitsune carefully.  
  
  
  
"Yare-yare… Dumb Ass" he whispered as he turns and leaves him.  
  
"Why you son of a bi---" Hanamichi slowly approaches him.  
  
  
  
/waaaaack!!!/  
  
/waaaaaaack!!/  
  
"Quit it!! When will you ever cooperate with each other?" Ayako shouted angrily.  
  
  
  
"Haruko will be very disappointed…Sakuragi… Hanamichi!!" she added wistfully.  
  
"Ah, Haruko-chan? What where did she watched this tensai?" he began asking, his ears flapped with anticipation.  
  
He began shaking the poor girl.  
  
"What? Did you talk to her? What this she say to this tensai Basketto Man?" he added his eyes gleaming with eagerness.  
  
  
  
"Sa, sakuragi Hanamichi… your making me dizzy!!" she replied her head falling back and forth, her cap flew to the air.  
  
"Dumb Ass!!" Rukawa sneered. He gets a ball and passes it directly to Sakuragi's back and when he turned to look at him, he passes again a ball now directly to his face.  
  
Sakuragi fell back and Kogure rushes to check on him.  
  
Rukawa looks down at him.  
  
"You'll strangle her to death." He said in a whisper. He looks up, meeting his eyes with hers.  
  
"Nice pass Rukawa!!" she cheered, giving him a two thumbs up.  
  
"You o.k.?" he asked.  
  
hUh?!  
  
Question marks starts on roaming around her.  
  
"Hai!!" she manages to answer. She stooped down and helps Kogure with unconscious redhead.  
  
"Good." Rukawa said, and smile inwardly, and went straight to the locker room.  
  
  
  
The locker room was filled with the smell of an expensive perfume.  
  
"Ryo-chin, you try to poison us or something?" the redhead asked pinching his nose, waving his hands wistfully trying to fan Ryota's perfume.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I get it!! Another "BOOOOOOOring" dinner with Ayako tonight?" Mitsui insisted tugging the small forward.  
  
"Damare!!" Ryota shouted, combing his hair.  
  
  
  
"She will eventually get tired of this, same attempt over and over again." The kitsune fired walking out of the shower. His eyes completely covered by his soaked hair.  
  
"And what do you know Rukawa?" Ryota asked watching his every move.  
  
"Your attempts are same as this Baka no Dumb Ass over here." He replied turns his head towards the redhead.  
  
"Damn you Rukawa!!" Hanamichi retorted, and got back to packing his stuff while chiding himself.  
  
"You're both hopeless." Rukawa added as he walks to the door.  
  
"It's like you know her and what she's doing everyday…" Ryota replied eyeing him carefully.  
  
Rukawa stopped and turns to Ryota.  
  
"All you gotta do is listen, you don't have to do these things… it will never help you…" Rukawa said as he sneered and turned away.  
  
may be he has a past experience or some sort… Ryota thought mystified of the kitsune's different moods.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N liked it or despised it? Let me know o.k.  
  
* Well, does he know Ayako really well?!  
  
* Did he had a past relationship with… me??!! @_@ /got hit with a base ball bat/  
  
Find out everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Calls

Insert Standard Disclaimers in here  
  
"Addicted to you"  
  
Chapter 3: Phone Calls  
  
  
  
  
  
8:00 in the evening Rukawa's house  
  
  
  
Rukawa goes straight to his room, and goes straight into bed, tired after a hard day's practice. He puts his pillow on top of his face and tries to sleep.  
  
Failed…  
  
  
  
He shifted positions and closes his eyes.  
  
Failed…  
  
  
  
He stands up goes down stairs, remembering he skipped dinner. He makes something and ate in his room. Bored, distracted… simply uncomfortable…  
  
  
  
He goes down again, washing his dishes.  
  
"Kaede, why don't you watch some T.V. over here, relax a little bit." His mother asked from behind him.  
  
"No, thanks I'm tired I'll go to sleep now. Good night." He replied.  
  
  
  
He positions himself again to sleep…  
  
To no avail…  
  
  
  
He scuffles his hair and eyed the phone. He reaches for it and dialed someone's number.  
  
It rang…  
  
????? Hello?  
  
Kaede Hey, Ayako… it's me…  
  
Ayako Oh… Rukawa-kun… what's up?  
  
Kaede Nothing much… you o.k.? Your voice seems fuzzy.  
  
Ayako Yeahp, you can say that again… I have a cold… (achooo!!) sorry bout' that.  
  
Kaede…. Am I bothering you?  
  
Ayako No, (achoo!!) actually it's good to hear you again. You and Ryota are the only ones calling me for the last few weeks.  
  
Kaede ….  
  
Ayako So… What's up?  
  
Kaede Nothing really…  
  
AyakoLook, I'm sorry for ranting the other day…  
  
Kaede Oh, yeah. It's o.k….  
  
Ayako Well, you can trust me with your secrets and rants too…  
  
Kaede I'm not sure if I can tell my problems to anyone… it's not like me … you know…  
  
Ayako C'mon, it would be nice if you can let out your problems once in a while… I know you're pretty tired of hearing my rants every night.  
  
Kaede I don't know where to start… actually…  
  
Ayako Open up a little, everyone has to cut some slack a little bit… even the weird ones…  
  
Kaede /Sweat drops/ you think I'm weird? (Raises one brow).  
  
Ayako no…/muffles a laugh/ I … just setting an example… what is it?  
  
Kaede Well…  
  
Ayako is it about someone or something?  
  
Kaede someone…  
  
Ayako someone I know?  
  
Kaede you pretty much know HER…  
  
Ayako oh… now she's a HER?  
  
Kaede you don't have to know who she is…  
  
Ayako hey you can trust me… I won't tell it to Hanamichi.  
  
Kaede what? Who do you think I was talking about?  
  
Ayako It's Ha-ru-ko right?  
  
Kaede She's not my… type…  
  
Ayako Oooooh, picky…picky… so you like short black-haired reporters huh?  
  
Kaede Now who the hell are you referring to now?!  
  
Ayako Aida… Hikoichi…  
  
Kaede Will you just stop guessing! you will never guess who it is o.k.?  
  
Ayako …. Is… it… me?  
  
Kaede….  
  
Ayako Rukawa you still there? Sorry… just joking around…  
  
Kaede not FUN-ny…  
  
Ayako so what's the problem with this girl?  
  
Kaede I think she's starting to like this guy…  
  
Ayako oooh… love problems eh? Are they dating?  
  
Kaede well, think so… but the someone no baka she's dating can't seem to tell her anything…  
  
Ayako and?  
  
Kaede and I think she's starting to be developed to this baka.  
  
Ayako hmmm… why don't you try being close to her?  
  
Kaede how close?  
  
Ayako like her buddy or friend or something.  
  
Kaede oh? What if the guy notices?  
  
Ayako you afraid of that Baka?  
  
Kaede well, not really but I don't want to get into a fight again.  
  
Ayako o.k…. well one thing you have to figure out first is… your feelings for her?  
  
Kaede What feeling?  
  
Ayako Uhm… do you really love her?  
  
Kaede think so…  
  
Ayako better think it over…first.  
  
Kaede what if I do?  
  
Ayako then go on with the plan be close to her and tell her how you feel.  
  
Kaede and what if she doesn't like me?  
  
Ayako. It's hard to accept but at least you got it out of your system right?  
  
Kaede and what if I don't?  
  
Ayako then don't try anything and keep your feelings to yourself, until it passes.  
  
Kaede …  
  
Ayako well, um… anything you want to ask?  
  
Kaede nothing much…thanks…  
  
Ayako…  
  
Kaede…  
  
Ayako then let's quit the heart problems and talk about something else… you watching T.V.?  
  
Kaede Wait, I'll go down stairs, wait a second.  
  
  
  
Kaede still there?  
  
Ayako Yeah, turn to MTV, Celebrity Death Match is on.  
  
Kaede Cool, N'sync vs. Backstreet Boys, hope no one wins.  
  
Ayako (laughs a little) you hate boy bands too huh?  
  
Kaede Kinda like that… you hate them too?  
  
Ayako No, not actually I remembered Ryota… he is pretty pissed of by those boy groups.  
  
Kaede Oh…  
  
  
  
10:00 In the evening…  
  
Ryota eyes the phone frantically… and then turns to his right hand, quite tired and numb.  
  
'Aya-chan… who are you talking to? I've been trying to call you for two straight hours now… Aya-chan…' he thought and dials again.  
  
Still Busy…  
  
"7!! 7!! 6!! -- -- -- --" He grumbles pushing the following numbers harder and harder.  
  
Still… busy…  
  
He slams the phone to its headset and lies down in his bed, covers his self with a blanket and tries to sleep.  
  
"Aya-chan…" he cried out as he slowly dozes to sleep.  
  
  
  
Ayako just finished changing to her pajamas and hurries to lie down in her bed. She closes her eyes and shifted position. She turns to the left and finds the phone.  
  
"Ryota…' she whispers, as she reaches for the phone.  
  
She stops.  
  
'No, he's probably asleep now…' she thought.  
  
She closes her eyes and finally drifts of to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Natsumi-chan: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!! (Cough, cough) Wire-tapping is cooooooool!! ^ ^  
  
  
  
A/N so how was it? bad? Despised it sooooooo much? Tell me!!  
  
---(sniffles) Rukawa's sweet… asking advice… from Ayako…. To win ME over…(?!) /got hit by a printer/ (who the hell?! Ouch!!) (snaps back to reality) anyways, like to ask everyone who got to read this… what is Ayako's last name? (answer it in the reviews o.k.?) Ayako is not DENSE ok? She really doesn't know 'who' the girl is… (it's just a secret between me and Rukawa) who is the girl anyways? Is it… me?! /got whacked by in the forehead/ well… just find out o.k.?  
  
-------Just like to thank Yi-chan, the only one who is wasting her precious time just to read this 'thing' and to khillua!! My fwend!! Thank you for bugging me last night!! You've been texting me about this girl right? (does Rukawa remind you of someone?!) well, hope you take Ayako or my advice o.k.?  
  
On to chapter … 4!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

Insert Standard Disclaimers in here please  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Thoughts  
  
  
  
Sorry if I took so long… well… here goes…  
  
The following chapter is based on Rukawa-kun thoughts and a song… and just read on!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Betsu ni au hitsuyo nante nai (There's just no reason for the two of us to meet)  
  
Shinakya ikenai koto takusan aru shi (I've got lot of things to be done, anyway)  
  
Since when did I feel this way… for her… or for anyone? I told myself I'd only keep my goals in tact… to be Japan's number one…but then again… why do I feel I'm being more like that Baka no dumb asses in the team… hn. I'm more pitiful than them… disgusting… I'm disgusting… what the hell am I thinking?!  
  
Mainichi hanasu hitsuyo nante nai (and there's no reason that we should speak everyday)  
  
Denwa-dai kasande meiwaku shiterun da (waste away the phone bill and make trouble that way)  
  
When did I start calling her… hn. Is it because I just need someone to talk to me? may be all I need was a friend. Or is it?! Damn it!! face it Rukwa you're falling for her!! When will I start regretting these feelings?!  
  
  
  
Kawaranai aijo nante nai (it's not the sort of love that can't be changed for good)  
  
Fuan ga aru kara tsuyoku naru shi (and all these changing things are making me stronger, certainly)  
  
Ayako if you really love this girl… fight for her Rukawa!!  
  
Well can I? I don't wanna win her… you … over like a championship game… I want you to realize that I'm… much… better…  
  
Futari no koto dare ni mo iwanai (I wouldn't talk about our thing)  
  
Kodomo janain da kara ('cause I'm not a little child any more)  
  
Doko made mo tsuzuku michi ja nai (this is not a road that goes on forever, so)  
  
Dakara hoka wo erareba ii no no (another one is probably a better choice for me…)  
  
Ayako y'know Rukawa, if that girl you're talking about gets to know you better she'll surely fall for you!!  
  
Kaede what do you mean?  
  
Ayako I mean, who wouldn't fall for you? I can fall for you can't I?  
  
Kaede ………  
  
Ayako hey, don't think about it the other way o.k.?  
  
Kaede you're falling for me…  
  
Ayako Rukawa no baka… I'm just setting an example y'know!!!  
  
But I am falling for you… she'll probably laugh if she hears this… all of them will laugh… that's not the Rukawa they know… I know… it's not me… I don't know myself anymore…  
  
Waraeru hanashi (laughable, this story)  
  
Kizu tsukarete mo ('cuz even when you hurt me)  
  
I'm back for more  
  
Kimi ni addicted ka mo (I think I'm addicted to you)  
  
Ayako if she doesn't love you back… then at least you finally got to tell her right?  
  
  
  
I don't know what's going on with her mind… hn. Women… sometimes she loves that baka, sometimes she doesn't. Damn it!! Why do I start getting these bullshit feelings for her? Why for her, when she already got someone who'll love her… the same way I do… damn it!! Why the heck am I thinking? About… her!!!  
  
1 Dakedo sore ja kurushikute (but then again it's a painful, painful thing)  
  
Mainichi aitakute (I want to meet you everyday)  
  
Kono kimochi do sureba ii no (and is there a way to deal with all these feelings here?)  
  
Ima otonani naritakute  
  
Ikinari narinakute  
  
Oh baby, oh baby  
  
Kimi ni addicted ka mo (I think I'm addicted to you)  
  
Why do I feel weak… damn it!! I don't have any weak spots!! But then why to I feel weak… whenever that baka keeps on bragging about their dates… but yet… he can't tell him how he feels… BAKA!! But more weaker when she rants about it… and about him!! Why do you have to trust me with your feelings!! Why do you have to be strong… caring… trusting… respectful… cheery… and loving!! Damn it Ayako why do you have to be yourself?!  
  
Motomeau riyu nante nai (there ain't no reason for the longing of my heart)  
  
Kirei koto mo hitsuyo sa (I need another thing that's fresher and cleaner)  
  
Rusu den ni natteru yonaka (now it's midnight and I'm hearing your machine)  
  
Messeji kiki ni mo ichido kaketai (just to hear your message, I call one more time)  
  
I'm inlove withyou  
  
I know you want me too  
  
Ienai kara iwanain janai (and you won't say it just because you can't)  
  
  
  
Are these feelings worth fighting for?! Are you worth it? Is she willing to let me fight for her? Or that baka?  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa rested his back in the sofa, quite tired of the practice they had that Friday. He picks up the remote and turns on the t.v. – "Celebrity death match" he smiled inwardly and picks up the phone.  
  
Kaede Komban wa, is Ayako home?  
  
Ayako's mother Gomenasai, Rukwa-kun… Ayako's not here right now, Ryota picked her up an hour ago…  
  
Kaede Wakaru, I'll call her up later… thank you.  
  
  
  
Rukawa hangs up the phone… and after some time he walks out the door and made his way to the school's open court and shoot some hoops…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Just in case you didn't understand this chapter, the … part are the phone dialogues in the last chapter… but not quite the same… this chapter is about Rukawa's thoughts on how to deal with his so called "Feeling" sorry if Rukawa's kind of… y'know… do tell me how disgusting or great the this chapter is ^ ^  
  
The song was taken from utada hikaru's album distance… "Addicted to you"  
  
Oh, and sorry if the chapters are pretty confusing… just follow the story thanks!! ^ ^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Against my will

Chapter 5: 'Against my will'  
  
Addicted to you  
  
  
  
Sorry if I took a while to update stuff… college is coming soon and…. /gulp!/ here goes… keep the R&R's comin!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa couldn't help but feel confused of what he's doing. Who would be? Coming to someone's house marching up and down in his or her porch? That is what he's doing in a beautiful Saturday, spending his two whole hours coming up and down on Ayako's porch. 'May be I'll just call her… yeah that's it…" he mumbled, he grips something inside his pocket and moved one step upwards. A couple more and he'll reach the front door. There's the bell… and again scratches his head he sweat dropped, he looks… so, so… stupid. He sighs, he can't do it. He grips the thing inside his pocket and walked away from the pavement. 'Why ruin the beautiful Saturday morning taking marches in someone's front porch?' he figures out and moves away.  
  
"Oi Rukawa!" someone yelled from behind him.  
  
He felt stiff as if in pain, he slowly turns to her and acknowledges her with a smile. She approaches him carrying two grocery bags.  
  
"So, you been here a while?" she asks fishing out her key from the bag.  
  
"No… actually I just passed by." He stutters.  
  
"Well… you going to do something today?" she added lifting up the grocery bags.  
  
"Nothing much… just practice." He replied getting the bags for her.  
  
"Oh, practice? You look like your going on a date!" she hinted opening the front door.  
  
"Uhm… no." Rukawa replied placing the groceries in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, guess the girl has a date with that Baka?" she added putting on the apron.  
  
"I dunno, I guess so…" he retorted, turning his gaze not to meet hers.  
  
"Well, enough about that, can you help me?" she asks turning her back to him.  
  
He blushed a little and tied a knot to secure the apron. Ayako eyed the clock, it's 10:00 in the morning.  
  
"Oooops, better start cooking, Ryota and mother will be here any minute now." Ayako chided herself not aware of the fox beside her.  
  
"Ryota?" he asks, a pang of jealousy hit him… hard.  
  
"Yeah, I invited him over for lunch, and you too!" she replied smiling at him.  
  
"I'm going." He replied his voice passive and cold.  
  
He turned his back to her and goes straight to the door. Ayako followed him and catches his right hand with her left. She turns to him, their eyes met. She smiles. Then he nodded.  
  
  
  
Rukawa helps her in preparing the dishes by opening bottles and cans for her. He even helped by tasting how good or bad the dishes were. They had a great time together… he had a great time with her.  
  
"Ayako, we're here! We just ran pass by each other at the park… Aya—" she shouted but then was cut-off by what she saw.  
  
"Aya-chan… that smells---- RUKAWA?" he shouts and was about to faint.  
  
  
  
The both of them stiffed, their backs in front of them. Ayako was holding a spoon in front of Rukawa. They looked like a mother feeding her child… but to their case… it was like two sweet lovers. They turned to them and they both sweat dropped. Everything went better after they explained everything.  
  
"The food was wonderful Ayako." Her mother smiled as she took a sip from her tea.  
  
"Of course! That's Aya-chan!!" Ryota exclaims giving her a endearing smile.  
  
"Iie Ryota! Couldn't done it without Rukawa!" she complimented tugging the fox beside her.  
  
"…." Was all he can react, slightly blushing.  
  
"You've been quite close for some time now… having each other as phone pals ne?" her mother added making the both of them blush.  
  
  
  
Ryota couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy, he couldn't believe that Rukawa was after her girl. But maybe he's just wanted a friend, since he recalled Ayako telling him that Rukawa has been calling her asking for some advice that he didn't know what for. 'What is he up to?' he thought then sneered at him.  
  
  
  
"Ryota why won't you help me to clean up?" Ayako asked him making him blush all over.  
  
"Hai." He replied giving her a heart-warming smile.  
  
  
  
Rukawa sneered and accompanies Ayako's mom to the living room. She decided to go upstairs while Rukawa was watching tv. He sighs then puts out a small box and placed it in the nearby table. He smiled and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Oi! I'm going!" he bids them  
  
"Hai!" Ayako replied opening the door for him.  
  
"Until next time!" she added as she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah… " He turns to her and waves his good bye and goes out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryota and Ayako decided to stroll down the park and went straight to the arcade. They were together for the whole day.  
  
  
  
"Well, got to go now!" Ryota shrugged turning his head to gaze up.  
  
"I had a wonderful day, thanks!" she bids him, waving her hand to him.  
  
He stopped a few paces away her house and yelled her name to get her attention.  
  
She stops and turns to him.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" he shouted out loud.  
  
"Uhm… yeah o.k. you too!!" she shouted back too flushed of his whole hearted shouting.  
  
She smiled and went inside. She falls back to the sofa and gazes up the ceiling. Happy is what she felt. She felt contented. She smiled he finally got to tell her… for three long years she finally told her… if it wasn't for Rukawa he wouldn't have the courage at all. For the last few weeks all he does is warn her about him and his foxy ways.  
  
"I better call him up! He'll truly be shocked." She mumbles and reaches for the phone.  
  
She reached the phone and noticed something that fell. She reaches out for it and founds a velvet red box.  
  
"Mom's I guess." She said as she opens the box.  
  
  
  
She was surprised to she it was a ring she wanted… a silver ring with a small blue-sapphire stone in the middle. Frantically she puts it on. She never told anyone of this thing… except Ryota… she smiled… and Rukawa… she then noticed a small paper slipped in the slit of the box.  
  
  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
You wanted this… so here… this is for you… Ayako.  
  
"Ayako?" she questioned.  
  
  
  
Ayako quite mystified of the letter's words… Ryota didn't make it an effort to use his term of endearment to her. It's always his habit to use 'Aya-chan' but why he didn't he use it now?!…. Unless… this is from Rukawa… she shook her head and dismissed her thought. Rukawa would never give her this.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N phew… pretty long but… I think it didn't worked as I have planned… that ring was suppose to be for ME… /shook her head/ anyweiz' sorry for being too delusional at times… I just want to get college out of my mind /gulp!/ hope to read your reviews soon!!!! ^ ^ oh!! Thanks Yi-chan for always reading!! Like to share some ideas? What would it be? Ryo-chin – Aya-chan, or Rukawa – Ayako?! Please suggestions would really help!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Uneasiness

Chapter 6: Uneasiness  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Uhm… who will it be? Rukawa or Ryota? Tell me!! Or could I make two separate endings? Hhhmmm…. R&R's please!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi ends the match with a dunk. The score tells it all. Shohoku won over the Ryonan team.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
Ayako and the others hurry to her winning team and congratulate them. They finally made it to the Inter-high. She jumps for joy as she congratulates Kogure. Rukawa took a fast glance at her and notices a silver necklace, with a ring dangling in it. His ring. Ayako manages to look his way and makes her way to him. She then raises her hand and taps his.  
  
"Nice job Rukawa!" she hinted, that made the fox smile.  
  
"Yes." He replied still looking at her.  
  
"On our way to inter-high ne?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" he replied.  
  
  
  
Ayako turns around and founds Ryota dancing around with Hanamichi. She smiled and went over to them. She turns around finding out that Rukawa still fixed his gaze to her.  
  
"Ne Rukawa-kun!!" she shouts hoping he'll respond.  
  
"Nani?" he asks back walking towards her.  
  
She tips over to reach his ear and whispered her thanks for the ring he gave. He smiled and lets her go to join Ryota and Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
That night, everyone decided to celebrate by drinking beer in a nearby restaurant excluding coach Anzai, Kogure, Akagi and Ayako.  
  
  
  
Ryota and Hanamichi decided to run a drinking contest that made everyone watching them, laugh. They both didn't know how to drink tequila in a proper way. Hanamichi over-heard a familiar 'D'ho' sneer as he glances back to another table where Mitsui and Rukawa were.  
  
"What the hell this you say Kitsune?!" he roared at him quite drunk.  
  
"Get out of my face… Dumb Ass." He says calmly and turns his back to him.  
  
"Ne, Hanamichi! Don't mind them! C'mon another drink!! My treat!!" Ryota hinted. Tapping Hanamichi's back.  
  
"Why Ryo-chin? I didn't know you could be light hearted when you're drunk mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Hanamichi laughs tugging fiercely the small forward.  
  
"Hn. good thing that couple of dumb asses decided to pollute some place else." Rukawa commented taking a small sip from his drink.  
  
  
  
"You don't like drinking to much do you?" Mitsui asks eyeing him carefully.  
  
"Iie… just don't feel like drinking." He replied soothing his throat with another sip.  
  
"Don't worry bout' those two… they're just overwhelmed." Mitsui replied shoving back his dark-black hair.  
  
  
  
Kaede turns his back to where Ryota and Hanamichi sit. The two roared another laugh and orders the waiter for another drink. Everyone around them decided to leave them alone afraid of them causing trouble. Rukawa sweat drops then sighs, he goes back to taking small sips from his beer.  
  
"Just a bunch of bakas." He whispers half drunk.  
  
"Relax, Hanamichi's happy… co'z he thought that because of him we made it to the inter-high." Mitsui explains calling the waiter's attention.  
  
  
  
Mitsui just finished another glass and waited for the waiter to arrive with another.  
  
"And well, Ryota is extra happy too." Mitsui smiled, winking at the fox.  
  
  
  
Rukawa clenched his teeth and shuffles his hair with a what-do-I-care look but still waiting for Mitsui to continue. (face it Rukawa you DO want to know ^ ^)  
  
  
  
Mitsui expectantly looks at the waiter coming towards them. He then places another glass of beer and dismisses himself from them.  
  
  
  
"Ryota just had officially said his undying love for Ayako last Saturday night!" Mitsui continued.  
  
  
  
Rukawa raises his brow and felt a tinge of pain in his gut.  
  
"And guess what? Ayako said the same to him!!" Mitsui added making short glances at the Bakas in the other table.  
  
"Hn. What do I care." He mumbles.  
  
  
  
Rukawa stands up headed home. He checked the time, it was 10:30 in the evening.  
  
  
  
Rukawa fell back in his bed tired and half dizzy from everything he has done this day. He goes straight to the shower and mumbles something to himself.  
  
  
  
She thinks I'm her true friend. She thinks I helped her to overcome each of their fears of telling each other how they feel… starting tomorrow, everything will be different…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N what the hell that was supposed to be Rukawa!!! Tell me!! I wanted Ayako-sempai and Rukawa-kun to be together… but I want Ryo-chin and Aya- chan… but what about Rukawa? Then what about Ryo-chin? Yi-chan… would you mind if I give Rukawa to you?! ^ ^; I need your reviews please!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Ryota's POV

Addicted to you  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Ryota's POV  
  
  
  
A/N… Ei!! I need your flames and comments hokei? This chap is based on Ryota's POV ^ ^;  
  
  
  
  
  
One month… we've got one month to prepare on the up coming inter-high, I will really miss my aya-chan… but at least that training camp would really help us. And when we go back, she'll be right there waiting for me… as always.  
  
What can I do? I really love her, from her long curly brown locks to her angelic face… and of course don't forget how kind she is… how smart she is… /sigh/ I'm glad she's mine. I love her… I guess I've shown her that many times…  
  
When I first saw her with Hanamichi in school, I felt my heart burst with anger… not towards her… but to Hanamichi… good thing I'm the only one crazy for her… love her.  
  
The past few weeks are truly heaven… after I said my devotion for her… although a little bit embarrassing… dogs and neighbors barking at me and all… I felt relieved when she told me she loves me back. And now we are an official couple!! What could be better than that?  
  
I mean, everything changed after that, I'm beginning to get higher grades than before, having so much attention from her than before… although she scolds me a lot for not concentrating… at least I got her attention. I always call her every night, I never get tired of asking her if she ate… or what did she ate… or has she been thinking of me lately. You might call me a little bit mushy around her, but I don't want anyone to get her away from me… I love her… I wanted to make her feel that… she is important to me… so much important…  
  
I remembered we had a petty argue after winning the match with Ryonan, she had the silver thin necklace with a ring in it. I told her where did it came from, but she told me a 'friend' gave it to her. I don't know who but I'm pretty sure he or she got a pretty good reason to buy her a over a 230 bucks ring that I wanted to buy for her… but I can't. But come to think of it, last Saturday when Rukawa and me had lunch with them, she called me just to thank me… she thought I was the one who gave it to her…  
  
That's strange, she told me she found the ring that night, when she came home… after I told her how much I love her… if it wasn't from me… could it be from… Rukawa?!  
  
Damn it!! Get a hold of yourself Ryota! Rukawa could never do that… besides… this girl his been talking about… as Ayako tells me.. Nah… Rukawa doesn't have to do that… he only focuses himself in basketball…  
  
It's hard to imagine… Rukawa falling for my Aya-chan? No way! I don't want to think about that… Rukawa might kill me! He's the opposite of all that. Who could that 'girl' be? And why don't he ask some advice from me… instead of her? Why does he trust her so much? Well who couldn't trust someone like her? Well… I think it's better to get close to Rukawa than hanging around with his so-called tensai rival… as Hanamichi puts in. whether he likes it or not… I'll try to help him… if he hadn't been so close to Aya-chan for the past weeks I wouldn't get jealous and try to spit out my feelings for her… all of this for her… maybe he needs some advice from experts like… me!! /lol/ well it's still early… may be I can still catch up to him… his probably in the outside court… practicing as always.  
  
  
  
A/N sorry if this is too short!! But at least I uploaded… getting tired? Sorry… but few chapters more and this will be finished… phew!! Oh… just wanna say hi to Jackie!! (is the spelling correct?) or Cookie… (I think) thanks for being a good friend!! Try to call you tonight… if I'm not busy… let's chat for a while!! ^ ^;  
  
Guys… comments are really accepted please!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

Addicted to you  
  
Chapter 8: "Causing more trouble"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N gomenasai to y'all sorry for not posting for…. A long time!!! Again gomen!! Still needing your reviews and flames okei?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryota runs inside the school gym, empty. He then goes for the outside park and calmly approaches a tall figure shooting hoops. Rukawa Kaede.  
  
  
  
"Oi!! Don't you think you should quit for a while?" Ryota hinted running towards the ball falling from the ring.  
  
"Why the hell you care?" Rukawa shrugs, signaling him to pass the ball to him.  
  
"You beat me, I'll let you go… I beat you I buy you a drink!" Ryota insisted, dribbling the ball in a steady pace.  
  
"Hn." Was the kitsune's reply.  
  
Rukawa steadies himself and gets ready for the small forward's attack. Ryota drives in for a lay-up only to be blocked by the ace. Ryota winks at him and drives the ball the other way. And goes for a shoot. Rukawa failed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryota calls for a waiter and orders two beers.  
  
  
  
Ryota gulps half a glass of beer and Rukawa sweatdrops.  
  
"What the hell is this about?" Rukawa asked touching the rim of his glass.  
  
"Hn… c'mon drink!! It's my call!!" Ryota hinted putting his glass up preparing for a toast.  
  
"Bah, your no fun!! That's why that girl you like never notices you!" Ryota said disdainfully.  
  
"And how the hell did you know about that?" Rukawa sneered.  
  
"Ayako tells me everything!! We love and trust each other that's why!!" Ryota's proud reply.  
  
Ryota gulps the other half and calls the waiter for another glass. He then started to converse with Rukawa again.  
  
"Listen here Kitsune my friend!! A girl should be persued!! A prey waiting to be catched!!" Ryota said in a whispering voice, his brown eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"So you think Ayako is your prey huh?" Rukawa asked him back glancing around to check if he caught everyone's attention.  
  
"No!! Not like that I mean… you have to be aggressive!!" Ryota replied wildly.  
  
"The girl I'm talking about is already taken for sometime now… I have no choice but to—" Rukawa replied only to be cut-off.  
  
"… Tsk, tsk…tsk.. Rukawa, Rukawa…The answer to your problems is simple!!" Ryota said his voice sounding off as if they're talking about something top secret. Rukawa sweat drops.  
  
"Listen… why don't you take the girl away from him?" Ryota added grinning at him mischievously.  
  
"O? What if it happens to be Ayako I'm in love with?" Rukawa replied calmly. Ryota finishes another glass before he replied.  
  
"Hah!! Then you'll just have to give up!! I'll never loose her to you!!" Ryota exclaimed quite drunk.  
  
"Besides Rukawa, if this girl you're talking about loves the guy… why not try to be close to her… snatch her away from him!!" Ryota pointed.  
  
"Your advice kinda reminds me someone's advice before…" Rukawa mumbles, taking a sip from his now warm beverage.  
  
"Rukawa, C'mon don't give up!! Do anything to win her!!" Ryota added his voice starting to draw attention from people.  
  
  
  
"You don't even know what problem your putting yourself into… but I'll try to think about what you said." Comes the Kitsune's reply.  
  
"Think about it!!" Ryota shouts back at the now walking away Kitsune.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ayako checked the time, it was 8:30 in the evening. She knows she should wake up early to help making preparations for the coming inter-high, all the information and statistics she have to deal with, also she has to prepare for the training camp. The brown curly girl manages to sigh and covers herself from head to toe. She closed her eyes and slowly dozes of. Until the phone rang.  
  
Ayako pulls down her covers to her waist and reaches for the phone. "This better be good…" she mumbles.  
  
  
  
Ayako HELLO!!  
  
Rukawa Hey, Ayako it's me…  
  
  
  
Her heart started to beat fast and she motioned herself to sit upright. All different thoughts roamed her mind. This is the first time he called…. Since… Ryota and her became an official couple. And… she can hear different shoutings in the background.  
  
Ayako Where the hell are you?!  
  
Rukawa I'm in the bar… I'm outside.  
  
Ayako Well… it still doesn't excuse you for being there…  
  
Rukawa I'm with Ryota…  
  
Ayako Ryo—ta?! But he told me he'd be sleeping early tonight.  
  
Rukawa Oh, don't worry, we're going home already.  
  
Ayako you'd better go home already… don't forget that I'm going with all of you to Josei High.  
  
Rukawa Yeah… sure.  
  
Ayako Rukawa…  
  
Rukawa Nani?  
  
Ayako Be careful…  
  
Rukawa Of course… Good night!  
  
Ayako Hai!, O-yasumi nasai!!  
  
Rukawa Aishteru…  
  
Ayako Yeah… you too….  
  
  
  
She hanged up the phone, and readies herself to sleep. A few minutes later she got up and thinks… 'Did he just said I love you to me?!' she shook her head lightly and formed a never-mind smile. She goes for a yawn and sleeps.  
  
  
  
Rukawa hanged the phone, his hand was trembling terribly. He knew this wasn't the right thing to do… but he couldn't help it. Thoughts started to run into his mind. He doesn't want anyone to know about this… but if anyone knows about this… they'll surely blame him for the break up. 'Baka… Rukawa no Baka…' is he right to end the pair up Ryota-Ayako? Can he be someone… that can try and ruin the love they have for each other?  
  
He smiled faintly and Turns around seeing the bewildered drunk point guard waving at him.  
  
"Who did you called?" Ryota asked, approaching him.  
  
"Hn. the girl I was talking about." Was his calm reply.  
  
"Hah!! Being modest is not your type Kitsune! I knew it!! you'll take my advice!!" Ryota replied as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"I better take you home… c'mon." Rukawa hinted with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N aaaaack!! This fic is getting way to serious!! How the hell can finish this now!! Wait a sec… I have an idea… hold on for chapter 9 evwy body… guys… still there? Aaaack no ones reading…. Poor me… 


	9. Chapter 9: Accepting

Addicted to you  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: "Accepting"  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry guys if it took a while… here goes…. And… I still need your reviews.  
  
  
  
After the ten-day training camp in Josei High, the shohoku team's practice became more harder. They all didn't miss any practice these following weeks. They are all pretty excited and nervous of the up coming tournament.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Aya-chan I'll carry those for you!" the point guard said from behind the manageress.  
  
  
  
"Arigato Ryota-kun" as she handed him her sports bag.  
  
  
  
The two walks side by side, they just finished another hard day of practice. The both of them passed by the central park where out of the corner of the manageress' eye, she spotted a red head hiding behind some bushes.  
  
"Ryota-kun… is that ----" Ayako said pointing at the red head.  
  
"Sakuragi?" the point guard finishes off.  
  
  
  
They both looked at each other questioningly and approach him.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi?!?" Ayako exclaims.  
  
"Aaaaah!! Shhsssssshhh…" the red head startled then pressed his hands on the manageress mouth.  
  
  
  
The point guard showed up behind him and whacks him on the head. Pretty mad, touching aya-chan or much hurting her, as he thought. Hanamichi signals the two to crouch down beside him.  
  
"Nani? Why the hell are you spying at them?" Ayako asked in a whispering voice.  
  
"Who are they anyway?" The point guard asked, trying to look closely at the bench a couple of paces in front of them.  
  
The couple, seemingly having a date has their backs at the snooping trio and quite oblivious of the trio spying on them.  
  
"Huh? It's Akira S---endoh?!" Ryota exclaims, as Hanamichi again signals him to pipe down.  
  
"Who's with him?" ayako asked the redhead.  
  
"the sister of the bench warmer guy from Ryonan." Hanamichi replies back… still in a whispering voice.  
  
"Oh! So that's Hikoichi's sister!" Ayako exclaims as a matter-of-factly. As Hanamichi again presses his hands on her mouth trying to muffle any sound she was making.  
  
"hey let go of her." Ryota asked from the other side.  
  
The trio listened intently as the couple began mumbling words to each other.  
  
  
  
(Let's hear what the two are talking about.)  
  
  
  
The short-black haired reporter rested her head in comfort on the shoulder of ace point guard, the point guard didn't hesitate to put his arms around her. The both of them blushed.  
  
"I didn't know Shohoku's park is this beautiful." The reporter started a conversation eyeing the beautiful Venus de Milo fountain in front of them.  
  
"Hai---" the point guard stutters, making short glances at her then in the fountain in front of them.  
  
  
  
The both of them wore the same color of shirt, Sendoh wore a blood red polo with light brown khaki pants, and on the other hand, his date wore the same color shirt with a knee length skirt.  
  
(Back to the trio)  
  
  
  
"Isn't Hikoichi's sister little bit to old for Sendoh-san?" Ayako asks the red head beside her.  
  
"And so thus Anzai-sensei and his wife." The red head replied.  
  
"Nani?!" they both gaped at the red head in between them.  
  
"Sssssssssshhhhh… I'll explain later okay?" the red head tensai replied.  
  
"So, why are you spying them?" Ryota asked him.  
  
DEEP SILENCE REPLIED BACK AT HIM.  
  
"Sakuragi!!" Ryota exclaims.  
  
"Ssssssssssshhhh…" hanamichi signals… "You'll soon find out…" he added.  
  
The two beside the red head eyed each other a questioning look.  
  
"Are you giving up on Haruko-chan so easily?" Ayako pointed out.  
  
"And what would I do that!!" the red head exclaims.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the two signaled him.  
  
"No, I'll never give up Haruko-chan… I don't have something for Aida-chan." The red head replied.  
  
The trio didn't spoke for some minutes and the two slowly crawls away from him.  
  
"Baka!! Baka!! Baka!!!! What are you thinking?! Especially!!!! I don't have a thing for SENDOH!!!" Hanamichi exclaims flaming up. As he stands… now the couple they were snooping at noticed the rumble going on.  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi… Hanamichi?" Aida asked from behind him.  
  
  
  
He glanced around Ryota and Ayako had gone away and he was all alone. He turned stiffly to the couple behind him and smiled faintly at them.  
  
"What are you doing Hanamichi?" Sendoh asked quite angrily.  
  
"Ah…. I'm picking flowers…. Mwahahahahaha!!!" Hanamichi stuttered frantically. As he began picking flowers around him.  
  
  
  
"Oi!!! Can't you read the sign? No picking flowers!!" the park's caretaker approaches him.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi sweat drops and runs away from the caretaker.  
  
  
  
The couple looked at each other puzzled and dismisses the things that had occurred.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------Next day's practice--------------  
  
  
  
Ayako met Ryota in the hall way as they both goes straight to the gym. They both knew they were late for practice, in fact they were thirty minutes late. As they walked down the stairs, they spotted the shohoku's captain going down the floor above them.  
  
"Ah! Akagi-sempai!!" Ayako inquired waving at him.  
  
"Oh, you were late too?" Akagi asks approaching them.  
  
"Hai, our history class extended some minutes." Ryota explains.  
  
"Oh, the principal asked for me, congratulating us from our training camp in Josei." Akagi replied.  
  
  
  
They all headed for the gym. They heard strange noises going inside the gym.  
  
"Nani?" Ayako asked.  
  
The rumbling became really frantic, they hoped for the worst, the three stands in front of the gym. All of them thinking hell broke loose inside the gym.  
  
  
  
Akagi opens the door. Everyone stops and looks over the door, there stood Akagi, Ayako, and Ryota. Kogure and the others looked nervously at them.  
  
Akagi and the two stopped dead on their tracks. They saw the whole rumbling about. It was another petty disputes between Hanamichi and Rukawa. The rival stands at the center of the court staring at each other.  
  
"Daijobu Captain, I'll take care of this." Ayako inquired fishing out her fan.  
  
"Iie… let's juts leave them." Akagi replies helding his hand up to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Rukawa!!! You think you can defeat Sendoh by practicing like this?" Hanamichi asks pointing his finger at him.  
  
Rukawa just stood there his eyes getting drowsy, his expression still the same. Cold. Distant. Blank.  
  
"Hn. Sensdoh will never get beaten with the likes of you!!" Hanamichi added and laughs an evil laugh.  
  
  
  
(another scene)  
  
  
  
Akagi, Ayako, and Ryota sweat drops and began to shook their heads wistfully.  
  
"I knew it… Hanamichi is turning gay…" Ryota mumbled, as Ayako seconded his comment with a nod.  
  
Akagi looked at them, his turning blue as he glances back to Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two so-called rivals as hanamichi puts in are oblivious of the people around them. Hanamichi begans to mumble un-encouraging words to him. Unfortunately, the kitsune as always doesn't let anyone put him down, not especially to the likes of him!  
  
"Do you know why you couldn't win over Sendoh?" Hanamichi asked. And as usual the same dead face kitsune looked unconcerned. But what the hell? Let's hear what this profound Tensai will say.  
  
"Because you don't have a heart!! Like me and Sendoh!!!!! We love and we are loved!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi answered, discriminating the poor kitsune.  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi stop that!!" Ayako exclaimed from behind, whacking Hanamichi in the head with her fan.  
  
"That's why you'll never win from us Tensais, we have everything!! Accept it Rukawa!!" Hanamichi added as Ayako stopped whacking him.  
  
  
  
"D'ho…" Rukawa sigh.  
  
  
  
A orange-round ball came straight to Hanamichi. He dodges it and smiled at the kitsune. Now the ball was coming to Ayako.  
  
"Rukawa yelled the manageress name and she manages to dodge it. the ball slammed at the gym's wall and ricocheted all over the gym, (this scene is supposed to be in a sd form… please just use your imagination… ^ ^; sorry guys!!)  
  
Hanamichi laughs his heart out as the others held on for their dear life, dodging the ball. It bounced to the other side, and still manages to hit the redhead. Rukawa smiled, two fox ears and a fox's tail grew on his head and back. Snickering in his now sd kitsune form.  
  
  
  
After practice, Rukawa decided to head straight for home. As he stops, hearing someone yelling his name.  
  
He turns and finds Ayako as she held Hanamichi's ear.  
  
"Rukawa, the tensai has something to say to you." The manageress said, forming a respectfully smile at him as she tightens her grip at the red head's ear.  
  
"Ayako-san!! Ouch!! … oi kitsune!! I'm sorry!! Ouch!! Let go!! I said it!!" Hanamichi pleads, as Ayako lets him go.  
  
"I know it will not to anything good but atleast." Ayako hinted as she walks back to the gym with Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
Knowing that Ayako will teach Sakuragi basics of basketball, the kitsune waited for them to go inside the gym, but still, even if he was known for being cold and no emotion, Sakuragi's words hit him, as he recalls it…  
  
"Accept it Rukawa!!!"…………………………..  
  
  
  
A/N Phew!! Few chapters to go and this will be finished… please comments I need them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh… y'all still there??? (tumbleweed passes by…) gulp… please guys… come back!!!!!! /sigh…/ =3 


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

Addicted to you  
  
  
  
Chapter: 10 " Finally"  
  
  
  
A/N the title has nothing to do with the story but it has to do with me!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ending!!!!!!!!! Do review if I should have a sequel to this… thing……… please…………….. well actually this is not a ending… I think……..  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 11:00 in the evening, Rukawa slouched lazily in the comfy sofa, watching something. The words Hanamichi said that afternoon really hit him hard. The red head sure knows how to hit someone really good. He closed his eyes and gave out a huge sigh. He walked out of the house, still in his shohoku uniform while carrying an orange ball.  
  
  
  
Rukawa went straight the court, seemingly practicing forever. He couldn't stop himself from practicing, he felt he needed to get everything out from his system. Every time he tries to stop, the red head just keeps on flooding his thoughts. Shooting hoops made him feel good both inside and out.  
  
As a person, everyone has it's special and unique characteristics. And for rukawa, his skill in basketball was enticingly good… not the best but he was getting better.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up to him as a great player. An ace of shohoku. But what the heck do they know about him? They see him as a cold, distant… person.  
  
Everyone knows how almost every girl in his school drools over him… almost every girl….  
  
"Ayako…" he whispers to himself.  
  
He then starts making images of her in front of him. How she always fishes out her fan and whacks anyone who's not practicing… especially that d'ho that always butts in. how she pull through out the crowd and manages to find him, only to congratulate him in a job well done. She knows pretty much about him… actually she knows everything about him… since junior high.  
  
He kept on pondering to himself… of all the girls who liked him… why didn't she like me? she's the only one that didn't even see him attractive… she actually think of him as weird…  
  
Maybe that's why he fell for her, she didn't felt uncomfortable when he talks to her… because she really doesn't like him.  
  
"Accept it Rukawa!!" hanamichi appeared in front of him.  
  
He shook his head and the image of the red head was gone.  
  
------  
  
He went home just to find himself in front of someone's porch… her porch… again… he felt stiff as he slowly walks down and walks away from her house.  
  
Ayako suddenly opens the door carrying a black trash bag.  
  
"Huh? Rukawa?!" Ayako asked him.  
  
He gazed at her, but she looked at him intently…. Her hair was in an unusual braid, she was in her pajamas. He gaped at her and moved his gaze to something in her left hand… the trash bag. She followed his gazed and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh… I forgot to take out the trash so here… hehehe…" she embarrassingly admitted.  
  
Rukawa helped her take out the trash and she decided to keep him company. They sat on the staircase and chat a little while.  
  
Ayako tells him to wait for her there as she goes back inside her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, couldn't sleep huh?" Ayako startled him from behind offering a cup of warm coco to him.  
  
"Yeah." He replied taking the cup.  
  
She sat beside him and smiled warmly at him as she caught him gazing at her.  
  
"So… what brings you here?" She asked still staring at him, her eyes looking at him innocently.  
  
"You…" He replied and took a sip from the cup.  
  
"Ha! I got it! you came here to scold at me didn't you?" She asked him as a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" he asked puzzled turning his head to face her.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry for babbling about the 'secret' we talked about… to Ryota…" She said honestly resting her eyes in her cup.  
  
"No, it's okay… it doesn't matter anyway… it's over…" Rukawa replied eyeing his cup and making circles around its rim.  
  
"Over?" Ayako repeated.  
  
"She really likes that Baka no Dumb Ass. " he replied staring blankly in the dark sky.  
  
"Rukawa-kun… maybe she's not really for you…" she replied following his gaze in the sky.  
  
"The sky is so dark that you can't even see any stars… I can't see not a single star here." He said, not minding what she just said.  
  
  
  
She stared at him closely he looked down at her, finding that she was looking at him. His eyes stared back at her blankly. What was he feeling that night? He didn't know. He then felt her hands gripping his own.  
  
"Believe me… I know it's hard… I felt that before… everyone feels it…" She said to him… her voice starting to crack up… tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Rukawa stared back at the dark sky and silently contemplate.  
  
"Yeah… like you said even weird ones feels this…" he replied back, gazing back at her. He masked his sadness by smiling at her.  
  
"Rukawa…" that's all she can say. She doesn't even know how to react or should she react? She really has no Idea.  
  
"You know…" he began, looking intently at the sky.  
  
"I love you…" he added and stared back at her.  
  
he gulped down the remaining beverage and place it down on the step behind him. His now facing her.  
  
Ayako stared at him blankly and starts to pull her hand away from his, but instead Rukawa holds her hand firmly… not letting it go….  
  
"I love you… your really a great friend…" he continued, his voice became raspy.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
"You know… you're the first person to cherish me for being my friend." She whispered, slowly letting him go.  
  
"And I'm the last person who'll never let you cry…" he replied drying her tears with his hands.  
  
"Iie… daijobu… you made me cry… because of happiness." She replied drying her own tears.  
  
"Hn. this is definitely not me." he said aloud.  
  
"Yes, Rukawa-kun… this is definitely not you." She imitated as they both laughed.  
  
"But you know Rukawa-kun… that girl will not love you… but another girl will." She said to him staring at the sky.  
  
"Yeah… but I know what ever happens… someone will love me for who I am and what I am…" He replied glancing back at her.  
  
"Hai!! That's me!! Your big sister!!" She replied proudly glancing at him waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Iie… my mom…" he replied looking at her now super deformed form.  
  
He smiled at her and he laughed at her.  
  
"That's not funny… but yeahp!! That's true!!" she replied back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that crucial but happy moment he shared with her that night… he changed… not actually change as for the better or the worst… but changed back… to his self-centeredness, his cold and distant actions, and his passion for basketball. He doesn't have to whine about his rejection, nor feel sorry for himself… instead he should stand up and just simply over come the whole situation…  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning, as usual he goes to school with the help of his bicycle and to keep him company is his Walkman. He drowsily bicycled towards the school as he slowly closes his eyes and dozes of to sleep as he usually does… while BIKING!!!!  
  
  
  
A loud thug waked him up as he finds out that he stopped. A person lay flat on the head on the pavement.  
  
'Her' uniform was different from his, her school bag flew a few paces away from her, together with two tennis rackets and a small ball rolling away from her.  
  
Instead of helping her up, he got out from the bike and runs after the ball. By the time he got there, the girl had already fixed herself up. He smiled the girl kinda reminded him of…  
  
Hanamichi…  
  
  
  
Her features are physically the same with him, her hair was bright red and her eyes have the same shade of the baka. But he had to admit she was really pretty… too pretty to be related to a baka like that. He shook his head and asked her…  
  
"You Okay?" he asked faintly. His voice as usual remained passive… uninterested… felt like he doesn't want to ask her… but he has too…  
  
"Do I look okay to you D'ho!!!!" she flared up grabbing her ball back.  
  
His eyes bulged at her, she didn't even knew who he was… almost everyone here in the prefecture knows very well who he was and yet this red head girl doesn't know him?! Probably because she doesn't like the sport… he thought as he glances at the two rackets she was holding.  
  
"So it is true!! Guys in Shohoku high are really Bastards!!!" she exclaimed pointing at him.  
  
"/huff/ You baka!! You guys feel your so Tensai eh?" she added her breathing became harsh… couldn't control her anger.  
  
'Tensai?' he repeated to himself as he imagined a certain redhead laughing out loud and kept repeating how genius he was. He sighs and looks at her, only to find her walking away from him.  
  
  
  
'See you soon…' he bids her in a whispering voice.  
  
  
  
A/N phew… it's finished… I think…. Or so I think it is…. Should I continue this… a sequel perhaps? What do you think… but unfortunately it will really revolve around Hanamichi… Rukawa and the red head girl… and maybe I'll place some major cheesy parts for Ryo-chin and Aya-chan… oh… I repeat… this going to be sequel is not Yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well… this sequel will depend on you guys… if I should make a fic… or just live it like that…. Reviews please!!!!! Guys? Hello? Still there? /gulp!!!/ 


End file.
